Prior Art
In order to provide substrates with at least one conductor, particularly to provide labels with RFID transponder chips, it has proven advantageous—as shown in WO 2009/003299 A1—to initially place such RFID transponder chips onto RFID chip modules the connections of which are provided with a soldering means. These RFID chip modules then need to be attached in a convenient manner onto a stripe of prefabricated substrates such as labels, particularly textile labels. For example, such conductors are printed onto, woven into, sewn into the substrates, or likewise. Such conductors are, for example, antenna conductors for the RFID chip modules. The RFID chip modules are connected to the conductor at the location thereof where the soldering means is arranged by melting said soldering means. However, this type of mounting appears to be complicated and laborious.